You Got Me Singing All Night Long…
by Cathain
Summary: Kyouya se dio la vuelta y quedo frente al rubio que estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al baño en una pose confiada, le agrada la confianza que desprendia el ex-presidente del Host Club.


**You Got Me Singing All Night Long…  
By Cathain**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando cerro la puerta suspiro levemente, aislándose del ruido de la fiesta de fin de año. Con paso cansado se dirigió al baño al fondo de esa habitación, encendió la luz y sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta abrió la llave del grifo del lavamanos y hundió la cabeza allí. Se relajo completamente al sentir el agua helada escurrirse entre sus cabellos y refrescar completamente su rostro.

Aquella semana había estado asistiendo a su padre en todas las reuniones que había tenido para concretar un contrato con una empresa que seria ampliamente beneficioso para una de las compañías que habían adquirido recientemente. Y quizás la gota que reboso el vaso fue el insistente coqueteo de una de las hijas de los nuevos socios de su padre en la cena que había procedido a la ultima reunión que tendrían como celebración por cerrar el trato con buena disposición por ambas partes.

Su padre le había comunicado que sabia que tenia otros planes para ese día, así que si deseaba tenia su autorización para marcharse. Luego de eso había tomado uno de los últimos vuelos hacia Tokio para llegar a una fiesta que había programado Tamaki con el resto de los chicos del Host Club y muchas de las clientas que solían frecuentarlos cuando aun estudiaban en Ouran High Schoool. Ya todos se habían graduado y estaban en la universidad, actualmente el estaba cursando su segundo semestre junto a Tamaki, que como el mismo había dicho: "No podras deshacerte de mi con tanta facilidad… después de todo ¿Quién te hará sonreír?" y con su sonrisa mas tonta le había pasado un brazo por los hombros antes de que tomaran la foto de su clase para el anuario.

Desde que había llegado no había dejado de estar rodeado de las chicas que siempre le perseguían en el colegio y quizás algunas otras mas que no eran sus principales seguidoras. Afortunadamente los gemelos se habían montado uno de sus shows, que ahora eran mas adultos y descarados, y en ese momento había aprovechado para escaparse. Quizás la ingesta de licor también había echo que el ambiente se destensara de una manera extraña, todo el mundo bailaba y se divertía, todos su ex – compañeros estaban realmente disfrutando de aquello.

Cuando se sintió definitivamente mas en la tierra y menos en las nubes cerro el grifo, tomo una pequeña toalla y seco su rostro y también su cabello, revolviéndolo al secarlo, dejándolo con un aspecto mucho mas salvaje, para nada parecido al usual.

Todo esto fue observado por unos brillantes ojos azules que veían con absoluto interés al muchacho de cabellos negros. Kyouya vestía completamente de negro, excepto por la corbata, ahora a medio camino de ser desanudada, que era azul con algunos motivos en todos plateados, y tenia extrañamente arremangadas las mangas de la camisa hasta la altura de su codo y un par de botones desprendidos.

Cuando finalmente los ojos oscuros se enfocaron el los suyos a través del espejo se sintió de alguna manera retado por la sonrisa socarrona que conformaron aquellos labios apetecibles.

Kyouya se dio la vuelta y quedo frente al rubio que estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al baño en una pose confiada, le agrada la confianza que desprendía el ex – presidente del Host Club. Le hacia verse mas atractivo, siempre tenia que ser una figura de adoración… Lo peor era que no tenia nada contra eso.

- Así que… -comenzó Kyouya, aun sonriendo.- Se puede decir que me estas acosando.

El rubio le miro con afecto sonriéndole de esa manera aniñada, rayando en el limite de lo inocente y lo travieso. Tenía las mejillas algo arreboladas, y tenia unas cuantas boas de plumas, blanca con puntas rosas sobre sus hombros y una azul enroscada alrededor de su cuello, un sombrero tonto de aquellos que decían con lentejuelas "Happy New Year", una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón negro, después de todo era una fiesta de gala.

- Aun no usas nada de la caja sorpresa. –regaño el rubio, así que quitándose una de las boas de plumas se acerco a un impasible Kyouya y la paso por sus hombros, sin soltar su agarre lo afianzo hasta hacer descender al otro chico y depositar un beso suave, casi casto, sobre su mejilla.

Kyouya deslizo sus dedos sobre la mejilla calida de Tamaki arrancando un ronroneo placentero ante la exploración de su mano, por su cuello, hasta su nuca, jugueteando con aquellos cortos mechones rubios que cubrían parte de su nuca.

- Tamaki. –llamo en un susurro calidamente sobre aquel largo cuello provocando un gemido necesitado en su rubio novio.

Sintió las manos de Tamaki terminar de deshacer la corbata y lanzarla sin mucha ceremonias al piso, comenzar a desabrochar su camisa despacio mientras repartía pequeños y tentadores besos por su cuello… Pero lo mas tentador, no eran ni los besos, ni la necesidad y el afecto desbordante que el rubio mostraba por el, sino todo lo extrovertido y lanzado que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, apartando al tímido chico que se sonrojaba con cualquier tontería que los gemelos insinuaban sobre Haruhi.

Se relajo ante el toque pero pronto el otro chico se separo de el y regalándole una mirada un tanto juguetona saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un muerdago. No pudo evitar que su ceja se alzara en un arco casi perfecto.

- Tamaki…-comenzó Kyouya.

- Kyouya… -corto el rubio.- sabes lo que significa el muerdago no? –pregunto ansioso mientras lo sostenía sobre sus cabezas.

- Se supone que si quedas bajo el muerdago tienes que besar a la persona que se encuentre junto a ti. –comento sin mucho entusiasmo, no veía el punto de Tamaki.

- Exacto, te eh visto besar a un par de chicas hoy bajo el muerdago…

- Tu tambien lo has hecho Tamaki, y de una forma mucho mas atrevida que la mía.

El rubio hizo un puchero ante las palabras del moreno.

- Bueno ya sabes que soy fue el presidente de Host Club así que no tiene nada de malo, soy un dios del amor para las chicas –se excuso mientras le picaba el ojo con picardía.- Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que mi beso sea especial, mas especial que todos los demás. –agrego mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Aun no entien… -fue a decir Kyouya pero fue cortado por los labios terso de Tamaki que dieron de lleno sobre los suyos mientras era empujado contra el resquicio de la mesa de mármol donde reposaba el lavamanos.

Sintió el roce del pequeño ramillete de muerdago contra su abdomen mientras las manos de Tamaki volvían a su tarea de desabrochar su camisa. Aquellos largos dedos se deslizaron por todo su pecho hasta su ombligo, recorriéndolo todo con caricias torpes y sensuales.

Gimió quedo contra la boca aromatizada a vino y fue el momento que aprovecho su novio para meter su lengua. Debía admitir que los besos del rubio siempre lograban quitarle el aliento, eran besos llenos de pasión, totalmente dominantes. Quizás era el quien siempre lograba hacer que Tamaki se rindiera antes sus deseos y pasiones aprovechándose del carácter juguetón y hasta tímido del chico pero sabia muy bien que cuando el rubio jugaba bien sus cartas era el quien se volvía completamente vulnerable aunque hasta ese momento Tamaki nunca había intentado con tanta ansiedad el ponerlo de rodillas.

- Kyouya… -susurro contra sus labios al emerger del beso en busca de aire.

Sus ojos azules se hallaban entrecerrados mientras su respiración hacia cosquillas sobre sus labios aun sensibles por la fogosidad del beso recién compartido. No pudo evitar el sonreírle con algo de ironía antes de comentar sus sospechas…

- Así que… quieres jugar Tama-chan? –cuestiono picándolo, obteniendo una gratificante mirada entre culposa y pervertida de su novio.

Suspiro echando su cuello hacia atrás al sentir nuevamente los labios de Tamaki recorrerlo, el rubio ahora se movía contra su cuerpo de manera tentadora mientras desabrocha la correa y el botón de su pantalón. Luego sintió como se recostaba sobre el, sus caderas moviéndose en un ritmo cadencioso contra las suyas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos mientras gemía por el contacto, sintiendo al rubio también gemir contra su pecho, recorriendo de manera lánguida y juguetona toda la piel libre que tenía a su disposición. Bueno si Tamaki quería jugar el también podía hacerlo, apoyándose sobre la mesa abrió completamente sus piernas dejándole el espacio necesario al otro chico para posicionarse entre ellas y lograr una mayor fricción entre sus crecientes erecciones.

El rubio lo miro algo asombrado, no esperaba que Kyouya se rindiera tan fácilmente, pero lo que no veía su novio es que no se estaba rindiendo, poco lo importaba si quería tomar el control de la situación o no, quizás era algo complicado de entender por su naturaleza hermética pero Tamaki siempre seria el tonto mas grande y el ya no se molestaba en pensar porque era el único ser del universo capaz de acabar con todas sus defensas en una sola, calida y ridículamente sincera mirada.

Tamaki cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo comenzando a moverse con mas rapidez, haciéndole gemir sin pudor, cosa que le hacia sonrojarse, estaba positivamente seguro de que debía estar sonrojado y la sonrisa boba del de ojos azules se lo confirmaba. Tener a un sudoroso rubio, casi ronroneando sobre su piel hipersensible, sus manos siempre mimando cada trozo de piel mientras sus caderas se unían a las suyas con necesidad ciertamente no era cosa de todos los días.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio al sentir la mano de su novio adentrarse en su pantalón, recorriendo en tentativos roces su erección, gruño ante la inacción pero pronto rubio apretó con algo de rudeza, turnándose entre movimientos urgidos y otros simples hasta que termino de cubrir su miembro con su mano y darle un ritmo que era solo subir y bajar. Sintió su boca adueñarse de la suya, y mientras el beso se tornaba cada vez mas demandante su mano se tornaba mas y mas complaciente. Termino por correrse dentro de aquella calida prisión, sin importarle siquiera el haber manchado sus pantalones.

- Tamaki… -gruño afectado, respirando agitadamente.

La risa tonta del rubio se extendió por las paredes del baño mientras se abrazaba a el, restregándose sin mucho pudor.

- Creo que ahora es mi turno eh Kyo-chan. –insinuó meloso haciéndole sonrojar nuevamente.

No pudo evitar llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre: Tamaki era Tamaki y no había tonto más grande… pero era un tonto al que quería sin remedio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

xD con sinceridad, recuerdo que cuando escribi esto... enrelidad no recuerdo u.u pase dos meses matando a mis neuronas escritoras con saña para substituirlas con las programativas T.T odio y amo mi carrera xD en fin que es un regalito que le escribir a Sai para navidad p Mi intento de Tamaki seme debo confesar que ha sido un fracaso uuuuuu digo q no me sale el tio en ese plan xD supongo que me ha quedado algo OOC a la final, en fin, espero que aunque sea disfruten el ligero lime.


End file.
